You sure she's a ninja?
by Child-1763
Summary: Kira Shozumaku is a ninja in the Moon village and her clan is the strongest in the village. The only thing is her personality is ........a little different from other peoples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Kira

Tsuki Maro stared at his genin team in disbelief and sighed as he once again thought of his teams information that he'd been handed only two months ago. Jin Yasou had been third in his class and had managed decent scores on the written tests, Rinki Yasou had been fourth right after her cousin and scored great on written exams while Kira Shozumaku had been first in everything. He managed to keep that in mind as he pried the three apart and set them in different areas.

The blonde 25 year old looked at his students and turned to Rinki and Jin. The brunette cousins were staring at the ground in front of them and Tsuki sighed.

"What was it this time?"

"Jin stole my diary and started to read it." Rinki mumbled, staring intently at a leaf on her shoe. The jounin sighed and turned to Jin.

"Jin did you steal her diary?" Jin nodded sullenly, "Then please give it back." Jin handed the purple colored notebook to his cousin and then Tsuki turned to the one he'd been dreading.

"Kisa why were you fighting?" Kira stood up and stared solemnly at her sensei.

"Jin insulted my manhood by grabbing Rinki's diary." The Maro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So in other words, you saw them fighting and wanted in." Kira nodded her deep red eyes crinkling up at the corners as she smiled widely.

"Yes, sir." She saluted, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

'And here I was going to give you guys the chance to be in the Chuunin exams." Tsuki sighed dramatically and shrugged. "Oh well the other rookie teams should do okay." The three all stared at him and started screaming.

"What?! No way!"

"We have to go!"

"Chocolate Pie!" Everyone stopped and stared at Kira, she shrugged and smiled.

"Everyone was shouting what they wanted so I thought I'd join in." Jin and Rinki sighed and wished they had a more serious teammate.

"Such a waste of the Shokugan." Jin told his family member.

"I know." Rinki replied shaking her head sadly as they walked past Tsuki and grabbed a permission slip from him. The two left of Team Maro could hear them talking all the way back to the village.

"When you gonna tell them?" Tsuki asked his student carefully. Kira sighed and leaned back against the grass and stared up at the white clouds.

"Tell them what?" She asked innocently.

"That you graduated top of the class." Kira laughed loudly and jumped up.

"So I'm a good ninja," She said nonchalantly, "I like my personality even if they believe a Shozumaku shouldn't act this way." Tsuki chuckled and leaned his head back to stare at the clouds with his favorite student. The leaves swirled around their feet as the two stood quietly in a comfortable silence outside of the Moon village.

* * *

"You can see the Leaf village from here!" Kira yelled dramatically as well as sarcastically as her team stood outside the gates of Konoha. Tsuki chuckled and steered the group through the gates and over to the guard station just inside.

"Hello," He said, smiling as if they were all best friends, "We need to know the way to the Hokage's tower." The Chuunin's smiled and pointed the way to go and Kira gave them her goofy salute until her team pulled her away.

"Idiot." Rinki hissed, Jin nodded and Kira simply smiled happily as she skipped away from them. The two Yasou's shook their heads and followed slowly.

* * *

Kira smiled and looked around as she skipped only to realize she couldn't see her team anymore. She looked around for a minute then shrugged and as she passed an alley way noticed a group of people her age.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, walking down the narrow way and stopping in front of them. Only then did she notice that they all wore different headbands and were glaring at each other. Mentally she smacked herself and cursed her bad luck.

"Could you tell me where the Hokage's tower is?" She managed, looking hopefully at the Leaf ninja. They all stared at her but she didn't notice since she was to busy staring at a flame. In reality it was a head full of red hair but as the sun hit it, it looked like a flame and being the pyro she was, Kira couldn't stop staring.

Without noticing it, she moved forward and reached out to touch it. A wall of sand suddenly stopped her hand and she pouted at it. Moving a little to the left she tried to touch it again only to be blocked again. She huffed angrily and put her hands on her waist and glared at the offending dirt.

"Now look Mr. Sand-wall-that-likes-to-protect-the-fire, I don't appreciate it and would like you to go away." Attentively, she reached out and encountered the same problem.

"Fine, have it that way." She sneered at it and took her backpack off her back, she started fumbling in it and the group of ninja stared at her stunned. "Found it!" She cried happily, showing everyone her water flask. Once again Kira reached out to touch the flame and once again the sand got in her way but this time she threw the water on it and smiled as it collapsed into mud. She quickly reached out only to be stopped again.

"Why?!" She cried out, falling to her knees, "I turned you to mud with the water!" She stared down at the sand and sighed. "Oh well."

"Kira there you are!" She turned to see her team and stood up before turning to talk to the boy who, in her mind, she had dubbed 'Flame.'

"You should feel honored that the sand protects you so faithfully, Flame." Kira gave him a serious look. "A worthy adversary indeed." She muttered, glaring at the sand. Tsuki, Rinki, and Jin could feel the vein in their temples pulsing so they apologized quickly and hurried Kira away from the Sand and Leaf ninja. Konohamaru turned to Naruto and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yo Boss, you sure she's a ninja?" Naruto shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"….and then his bodyguard wouldn't let me touch him." Kira said, smiling at her team.

"Bodyguard?" Jin questioned giving Kira a confused look. Kira grinned and leaned in, giving a wicked smile at the boy.

"The sand!" She stage whispered dramatically, Rinki sighed and shook her head at the ground sadly. Jin still looked confused and turned to Tsuki.

"But how can sand be a bodyguard?"

"He was from Suna so he probably has a kekkai genkai that enables him to control sand." The jounin explained, looking up from his book. Jin gave an 'oh' face and nodded, happy he finally understood. Tsuki closed his book with a satisfied _snap_ and turned to his students.

"I have big news." Kira smiled and bounced up and down.

"You finally got the pony I wanted?"

"No," Tsuki said, sweat dropping.

"You got me pie?"

"No,"

"You've realized I am your supreme overlord?" Tsuki simply ignored the last question and turned to the other two students.

"We." He paused dramatically then finished, "Are lost."

"Nuh uh." Kira said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh." Tsuki mocked, copying her position.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh!."

"Uh huh!."

"NUH UH."

"UH HUH." Kira huffed angrily and pointed to her left.

"What do you call that then?" Team Maro looked over and stared at the Hokage tower.

"When did that get there?" Tsuki asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at the building puzzled.

"Um sensei? I think its been there." Rinki said, staring at her teacher sadly. Tsuki ignored her and turned to Kira.

"It must have been magic!" Kira nodded enthusiastically at her teachers reasoning and looked at the building.

"Or unicorns brought it!"

"Or elves!"

"Or elves on unicorns!"

"Uh guys?" Jin tried to cut in.

"Or small unicorns riding on top of elves who are on top of unicorns!" Tsuki looked excited and Kira frowned.

"I think it might have been dragons." Tsuki scowled and shook his head.

"No, that's im-"

"GUY'S!" Jin shouted, startling everyone in the street. "Can we please just go inside?"

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Tsuki asked Kira as they walked inside and up the stairs.

"I think he's pmsing." She replied wisely, nodding her head. Rinki tried to stop her cousin as he tried to throw himself out the second floor window in an attempt to get away from his crazy sensei and teammate. Kira noticed him in the window and walked up.

"That's not safe." Kira said as she grabbed his collar and started dragging him down the hallway to the office of the Hokage. "You could have died doing that."

"If only I had succeeded." Jin whimpered, sobbing into his hands. Rinki followed at a distance as she watched her cousin slowly lose his sanity.

* * *

"Hello, hello." Kira sang as she walked into the room, missing the fact she'd interrupted a meeting between Hokage and jounin.

"Excuse me, this is a priva-" Kira stopped him with a hand over her mouth and smiled.

"It's okay, I understand." She gave a bright smile and ushered her team into the corner. "We'll just wait right here." She sat down and her teammates frowned.

"Idiot, that's not what he meant." Rinki growled, her face growing red from embarrassment.

"Oh, did they want us to turn and face the wall?" Kira asked, looking over at the group confused until she spotted something. "Lookie a crystal ball." She bounded over and stared down at the spherical ball of mystery. "Pretty." She put her finger to it and stared, awe gripping her body.

"We're very sorry." Tsuki said, moving forward and grabbing Kira. "We'll just go." He tried to pull his student but she refused to budge instead choosing to stare intently at the ball. Rinki sighed and pulled a flashlight out of her pocket.

"Look Kira, there's a fairy." Kira's head snapped around so fast most of the Leaf jounin wondered if she had whiplash. The girls red eyes followed the beam of light like a predator stalking it's prey.

"This time your mine!:" She ran after the light which Rinki made go out the door. Tsuki bowed once more before he to ran after the light with cries of 'fairy.' Rinki sighed at her team's simplicity and slowing dragged her shaking family member out of the room. The shinobi of Konoha stared at the after the team before deciding silently to act as if it never occurred.

* * *

Rinki smirked as Kira slammed into the wall and directed her flashlight in a different direction.

"You almost had it that time." She shouted as the raven haired girl glared at the little light moving around on the walls.

"I will avenge her failures!" Tsuki cried, pointing menacingly at the patch of light. Rinki snickered and watched as the other female and jounin tried to grab the 'fairy.'

"Excuse me? The Hokage told me to show you to your hotel." A Chuunin stood in the doorway of the waiting area and tried to control the twitching in his left eye. When he'd walked in to see a jounin and a girl running after a flashlight beam calling it fairy and as he walked farther in he could see a boy in the corner rocking back and forth muttering about pmsing. He sighed, sad he'd lost the coin toss to take these four to their temporary home.

"Pie!" Kira cried, jumping onto the poor man's back and kicking him in the sides. The man stumbled and turned to glare at the girl.

"Get off please." He asked, forcing himself to be polite.

"No can do." Kira said, leaning back carefully. The man's eye twitched.

"And why not?" Kira leaned in as if telling a big secret.

"The voices told me not to."

"Kira, **off now."** Rinki commanded, pointing at the ground. Kira pouted but complied with her teammates wishes and the chuunin smiled gratefully.

"Please follow me." He muttered, keeping on eye on Kira as she smiled at the man mischievously. Tsuki smiled warmly and pulled the man ahead so he wouldn't have to be near his students. Kira smiled at a frowning Rinki and decided to walk on the fences lining the sidewalks. Rinki grabbed Jin who had gotten his sanity back and was beginning to gather his wits about him once again.

"You put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up," Kira started singing as they walked down the street to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2:Chuunin exams begin

**Thank you's**

**Leogirl321**

**Gaaraxoxo**

**Jerseykitty**

**Lil demonic angel queen**

**darkheart1992**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me, I get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and they keep me writing. Keep reviewing. \^o^/**

**Chapter 2 : The Chuunin Exams Begin!**

Kira rolled over in her bed and sighed happily. She opened her eyes and shot up as she smelt a smell she absolutely loved.

"PANACAKES!!" She screamed jumped out of her bed, in her hurry she forgot to pull the covers off and fell to the ground the blankets around her legs.

"Idiot." Rinki muttered, standing in front of the closet, pulling on her uniform. Kira stuck her tongue out and stood up to pull her own black clothes on. The Moon kunoichi wore black tank tops and black shorts, most Moon shinobi were assassins and chose to move in the dark so the dark clothing was essential. The last part of their uniform was to wear a mask that covered the lower part of their face.

Kira pulled her mask on so it rested around her neck and hurried out of the room and down the hallway, pushing Rinki and Jin down in her hurry.

"Kira no running in the halls!" Jin shouted after her. Kira sighed, _I liked him better when he was rocking in the corner. _An image of Jin in a straight jacket babbling filled her thoughts and she giggles silently. She came back to reality when she completely ran past the table and crashed into the opposite wall. Tsuki looked up and smiled from his place by the stove.

"Kira, good morning." Tsuki said, dressed in his own uniform, the men's uniform was a black muscle shirt with a pair of black ninja capris.. The Konoha shinobi wore vests while Moon shinobi had little insignia's on their headbands. Since Tsuki was a jounin he had three little stars surrounding the crescent moon that was the Moon villages headband sign. Kira and the Yasou's had only one star that signaled that they were genin.

"You made pancakes." Kira said happily sitting down and staring at the large plates. Tsuki nodded and smiled as his student started to shovel the food into her mouth.

"You need to learn manners." Jin said rudely as he sat down and calmly began to eat his own food.

"I have beautiful manners." Kira said, giving Jin a hurt look. Tsuki smiled discreetly, when Kira put on that look and you continued to be mean it was like kicking a puppy. Jin looked horrified and ceased talking to the girl.

"So are you guys ready?" The jounin asked, sitting down to his own plate and pouring the syrup. The genin nodded and Kira looked up and swallowed.

"I'm gonna rip their heads off and dance in the blood as it flows down in crimson rivers." Rinki and Jin blanched as Kira continued. "Then I'm going to laugh and cackle and lose myself to the trill of murder." A happy gleam came into the girls' eye and her teammates excused themselves from the table. Tsuki watched them go and turned to Kira.

"You could have just gotten up and grabbed more pancakes from the stove."

"To much work." Kira chirped, pulling the Yasou's plates over to her own and dumping the food onto it. Tsuki laughed and stood up to wash some dishes, Kira grinned at her sensei and moaned in happiness as she bit into another pancake.

* * *

Kira skipped ahead of her group loudly singing. '_I love you, you love me, we're one big, happy family,' _over and over again. Jin had gotten a twitch in his eye after the first 10 minutes and now even Tsuki was getting annoyed.

"Dammit woman, stop singing!" Rinki finally yelled, rubbing her temples. Kira looked back and Rinki took a step back, holding her hands up in a sorry position. Kira had tears in her eyes and combined with the light blush on her face, it made her look like a girl who had just had everything taken from her.

"You don't have to stop." Jin said, looking anywhere but at his raven haired teammate. "Just stop making that face." Kira smiled weakly and turned back around, as soon as her team wasn't able to see her face she smiled wickedly.

"Here we are." Tsuki said a while later, stopping in front of a building with many teams strolling inside. Kira spotted one of the teams that had been in the alley way and waved enthusiastically at them.

"Hi, Flameless team!" She said as her team passed them. They stared at her as if she was from another planet and Kira pouted that they hadn't said hi back. _Meanies. _She thought before running to catch up to Jin and Rinki. She caught up to them in a hallway with a bunch of people crowded around

"Why are they blocking the door?" Jin grumbled, trying to peer through the crowd. Kira smirked secretly and continued walking past them. She smiled as she walked up the stairs to the third floor and was about to walk through the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Shrieking, the Shozumaku shoved her elbow into the persons' face and whirled to punch them in the gut. A hand stopped her and she looked up into a familiar face.

"Oh, sorry Ryuji." She rubbed a hand against the back of her head and smiled at the other Moon ninja. Ryuji's teammates, Asago and Kamo, were smirking behind him.

"Sorry my ass." The brunette grumbled, throwing a glare at his team before picking her up in a bear hug. "I've missed you, Dragonfly." Kira grumbled at the nickname and glared at the other two who were now laughing at her. She flipped them off and winced as a kunai flew past, slicing it.

"If I ever see that again, I'll cut them off." Rinki hissed, after retrieving the knife. Asago nodded at her cousin and moved to stand next to Jin, her twin. Rinki glared once more at Kira and opened the door, walking in. Kira growled and said goodbye to the others, Kamo refused to talk to her and she smiled sadly at the boy. Then walked in.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!" Kira burst out, the whole room turned to look at them and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, it's just all of your ugly faces startled me, especially you guys." She added pointing at a group of sound ninja. "Boy are you ugggggggglaaaaayyyy." One of them started up but was held down by one of his teammates. Kira shied away from Rinki who was trying to hit her and cackled as she did. Some people were talking in the front of the room and she decided she wanted to hear what they were talking about. Suddenly they stopped and a blonde pointed at everyone.

"I'M GONNA BEAT EVERYONE OF YOU!!" He screamed. Kira jumped up next to him.

"AMEN MY BROTHER!" He looked at her but was put in a headlock by his pink haired teammate. Kira zoned out for a minute and started to go for the puppy she'd just noticed in a boy's hood. He growled and she snatched her hand away then decided to tune back in. Some gray haired man was talking about these pretty cards in his hand. When she realized what they were, she jumped on this raven haired boy's back.

"Oi, you got one on me and my team?" She asked politely, ignoring the boy she was sitting on top of. The guy smirked and held out six cards that had all of her fellow shinobi on it. Before anyone could blink, Kira was running over to her teammates with the cards in hand.

"Hey, those are mine!" Kabuto yelled standing up. Kira looked back in contempt and glared at him.

"I don't see your name on them." She said, checking the card. "I see my name so that means their all mine!" She laughed and hurried over to her friends.

"Why'd you take those cards?" Ryuji asked, looking at them. Kira smiled happily.

"I wasn't gonna let people get our info." She said wisely then ruined the moment. "Plus it's like out own baseball cards." Rinki and Jin sighed and tucked their cards in their pockets. Suddenly a big poof in the front of the room caught Kira's attention and she gaped a the group of people.

"DID THE ELVES DELIEVER YOU?!" Kira screamed pointing at the Konoha group. The head man stared at her in confusion and just ignored her.

"Everyone take a number and sit down." Kira shrugged and grabbed a paper with a number and sat down. Some dude beside her glared at her and she realized it was one of the sound ninja. She smiled sweetly and turned to her paper and started looking around for her teammates. Rinki was in the very front row while Jin was in the very back. Kira smiled at the two and started to tune out instructor in the front the only thing she picked out was his name and that you don't give out info even at the cost of life or something like that. Then he took off his headband and Kira screamed.

"OH MY GOD YOU JUST PASSED THE SOUND NINJA IN UGLINESS!!" Ibiki glared at her in shock and anger and Kira defiantly met his eyes.

"Sit down." His voice was cold and Kira pouted.

"I was just pointing it out." She muttered, sitting down and glaring at the ninja. She decided that to punish him she would ignore everything he said and glare. Eventually everyone started to write and Kira abandoned her glaring for answering questions. She answered everyone and started drawing pictures in the margins. There was a figure without a head in a pool of blood and Kira was standing over him, one foot on his chest the other holding up the Ibiki's head in a triumphant pose. She got sight of red and looked over to stare at the Sand ninja.

_**He's beautiful.. **_Kira looked around in confusion and rubbed her head.

_Who's there? _She thought, staring intently at her hand.

_**I'm your conscience.**_

_My conscience? Like tell me what's good and bad?_

_**Yeah, exactly.**_

_Okay. _Kira's face brightened and she smiled. _So why are you talking to me?_

_**I got lonely. **_The voice admitted, Kira rose and eyebrow and smirked.

_Sorry I never listen to you._

_**It's okay. Let's just think of ways to kill Ibiki. **_Kisa smirked a little and nodded.

_Now your talking._

* * *

Ibiki frowned and looked up, the raven haired Moon ninja was staring at his with an evil smile and even though he didn't know why, it freaked him out. He looked away and tried to make sure his gaze stayed clear of her. .

* * *

Kira sighed as her and CV( her name for her conscience.) Came up with more than ten ways to kill the ugly Ibiki plus she'd drawn some more pictures. Suddenly, Ibiki announced that it was time for the tenth question and Kira decided she was bored.

"Boo, boo the tenth question, boo." She yelled out, everyone glanced at her and stared as she stood up. "Whatever it is I answer yes, Rinki wake me up when he's done blabbing." With that Kira put her head down and went to sleep.

* * *

Rinki glanced back at Kira and sighed as she realized the Shozumaku had really gone to sleep. She glanced farther back and exchanged a look with Jin, the two Yasou's sighed and Rinki turned back to the front of the classroom. People were leaving by the minute and Rinki was tempted to leave also. Just as soon as she was about to raise her hand, the blonde leaf ninja shouted about not caring if he stayed a genin. Rinki nodded and slapped her hand down into her lap. Suddenly a woman came crashing through the window and posed in front of the sheet she'd thrown.

"Hello I am Anko, the next exams pro-"

"DID ELVES DELIVER YOU LIKE UGLY UP THERE?!" Rinki sighed as she heard Kari's voice ring out from the middle of the room.

* * *

Anko turned to Ibiki in question and he shook his head. Anko shrugged and turned to the class.

"Let's go to training ground 44." She ushered the kids out and Ibiki began to gather up papers. He chuckled at Naruto's paper and when he got to Kira's paper he paused to look at the drawings. They were extremely detailed and were copies of the real people. He smiled at the drawing of one of the sand ninja in a ring of fire, there was a little hearts barely seeable in the fire. The next drawing was of herself and she was sitting in a meadow surrounded by moonlight. Ibiki smiled and turned his gaze to the last picture and he blanched. His body was in a pool of blood and Kari was above him holding his head. He shook his head and was about to move on when a list on the back of the paper caught his attention. His eyes traveled up to the title and he decided to not read it.

As Ibiki walked out he set the papers down and Kari's papers' back faced up, the large detailed letters spelling out: How to kill Ibiki.


	3. Chapter 3: The forest of Death

**Chapter 3: The Forest of Death.**

Kira skipped in front of all the ninja walking towards training ground 44. Everyone was tense and she sighed as a few groups snapped at each other. She smiled as she thought of a way to make the tense atmosphere disappear.

"Dear Magical Elves, please help everyone not be so tense, love Kira." She said out loud, clasping her hands in front of her and falling to her knees.

"Idiot." Kamo muttered, walking by, Kari watched him go and huffed in sadness. Suddenly, a hand picked her up around the waist and she was thrown over a shoulder.

"You shouldn't just sit there in the middle of the road." Ryuji tossed back, looking over his shoulder at her. Kari smiled and relaxed her body, with every step the other genin took her body swayed with the movement. Kari closed her eyes and felt the wind ruffle through her hair.

She smiled and glanced around to make sure no one was watching her. She turned to the wind and let it plow through her fingers and wrap around her hand. She shaped the wind into small dragonflies that started flying through the air. Kari smiled at the source of her nickname and watched as they continued their aerial performance.

"Don't let to many people see." Ryuji murmured, glancing back at the girl. Kira nodded and moved the dragonflies closer to her body before making them vanish. She sighed and tapped Ryuji's back, he set her down and she smiled up at the large genin. He waggled his eyebrows then hurried to catch up with his own team.

Kira settled by Jin and Rinki who nodded at her and turned to look at Anko.

_**Have you ever seen a square rock?**_

_No, _Kira frowned, _Why?_

_**There's one over there. **_Kira looked over and raised an eyebrow at the square rock that seemed to be following the leaf ninja, Naruto, around. She smiled to herself and ran over to it. She jumped on top of it and Naruto paused to look back at her.

"I think their going to suffocate." Kira laughed at him and waved her finger.

"Silly Naruto, rocks don't breathe."

"We're not a rock." Came a muffled voice from underneath Kira. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw some fingers sticking out of the hole's in the front.

"Wow, not only is it a walking, square rock, but it ate some kids too." Jin walked over and pulled his teammate off of the fake rock.

"Idiot, it's a disguise." He said tiredly, sad that he'd grown used to her personality. Kira frowned at him then decided to take him word as the truth and walked away from the painfully obvious fake rock.

"I wonder why everyone is so scared." Kira said, looking around curiously.

"Maybe it's the giant forest with a sign that says, 'Forest of Death' on it." Rinki sarcastically replied, folding her arms. Kira looked over and smiled.

"That's silly, that forest looks so nice and friendly plus I bet there is magical creatures in there." Rinki's smirk dropped and she rubbed her head.

"Oi brats!" Anko yelled, "Come sign these papers that say we aren't responsible for your deaths!" Everyone stared at her and Kira grinned widely.

"Me first! Me first!" She ran up and quickly signed her name on the slip of paper, "I don't want you to be responsible for my death, I bet you'd be guilt ridden." Anko smirked as she shook her head at the naïve girl and began to hand out other permission slips. Kira smiled slowly and walked with her team to a tent to grab some scrolls Anko had been talking about.

"Who should we give it to?" Jin asked in an undertone as they walked out to go to the gate they'd been assigned. Rinki shrugged and Kira back from where she'd been skipping.

"Give it to me! I'll take good care of it!" Rinki hesitated and Jin looked at her.

"Come on someone would have it from her in an instant." Kira glared back and stopped in the road.

"We could transform some sticks into looking like the scrolls and then no one will know which is the real one." The Yasou's looked shocked and Jin spoke up.

"That's actually a smart idea." He admitted, rubbing his head. "We should do that." Rinki nodded and looked back up at the Shozumaku who had continued skipping and frowned.

"There's something that's not right with her." Jin snorted as he completed transforming a stick.

"There's a lot not right with her." Rinki watched him walk towards their gate and nodded absently.

"True." She agreed grabbing a stick and transforming it as she walked.

* * *

The gate opened and Team Maro walked through, heading into the dark foliage. A scream blasted through the forest and Kira grinned widely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She screamed, throwing her head up. Rinki and Jin started and turned to Kira. She had a smile that could fit on three peoples faces and they stared at their teammate. A sudden grim look spread and she stepped forward.

"Okay, we have a heaven scroll, we should split up and just fight fights we can win and collect as many scrolls as we can."

"Why collect others?" Jin asked, amazed at the change in his teammate.

"The more scrolls we have the less teams that can pass." Rinki said, figuring it out as she thought it through. Kira nodded and walked over so that the three created a triangle. She put her fist in the middle of their bodies and looked at the other two. Rinki and Jin smiled and stacked their fists on top of each others.

"Team Maro." They all said in unison, splitting as soon as they finished. Kira jumped through the trees and after a couple of minutes she stopped and began to walk. The was some screaming over to the side of her and Kira began to grin while she walked.

"Aw the sweet sound of the ninja way." She sighed and tucked her hands behind her head.

"Oh look it's the girl who called us ugly." Kira looked behind her and noticed one of the sound ninja leering at her.

"Oh, shutucky mushrooms." Kira said, starting to run away.

"HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"LIKE THAT'S GONNA MAKE ME COME BACK!!" Kira shouted back, running with her hands out in front of her and her eyes closed. "NOW SOMEONE SAVE ME!" It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, running in the forest with your eyes closed because Kira ended up running into a giant snake. She hit the ground and stared at the giant thing in front of her.

"O. M. G." She muttered, starting to shake, next to perverts peeking on her in the bath and centipede's, snakes were her biggest fear.

"Like Lord Orochimaru's summoning." The sound ninja sneered at her, Kira looked back and pushed her back against the snake. Suddenly, a stick came falling down and hit the man in the head. Kira looked up and noticed something orange in the tree.

"It's a fairy." She whispered then looked at the stick, "And that is a present from it." She picked it up and stared at it in awe. She spread her legs apart and raised the stick above her head. "I shall call you Sir Sticky." She laughed and ran away holding the stick tightly in her hands.

* * *

Kira noticed a team of leaf ninja hiding in the bushes. She crept up on them and looked over their shoulders'.

"Why are we hiding?" She whispered in one of their ears. The girl eeped and that's when Kira noticed what they were staring at.

"Flame!" She jumped up and waved as she ran over to stand in front of the sand ninja group. "Hi, fancy meeting you here." They all stared at her and she glanced down and noticed the blood splattering the ground. She looked over and stared at the remains of the ninja's bodies.

"Oh look an umbrella." Kira skipped over and tried to grab the giant umbrella sticking out of the ground. "Oh jeez it's kinda stuck." She muttered, glaring down at the sand that seemed wrapped around it. It suddenly disappeared and she staggered back as the weight seemed to melt away. She glanced over at Gaara and smiled.

"Thanks Flame, I'm glad your minions decided to give me it." The sand ninja glared at her and left the clearing. "Oh well, I guess we won't be friends without effort." Kira said, talking to herself as she opened the umbrella and walked away.

__________________________ Four Days Later________________________________

"Where is she?" Jin grumbled, glaring into the woods around the building. Rinki opened her eyes and stopped leaning against the building as she spotted her other teammate come running out of the woods.

"GIANT CENTIPEDE!!" Rinki rolled her eyes and tugged her cousins arm.

"There she is," Jin was staring at Kira in disbelief as she practically tackled Rinki in a hug.

"There was a giant centipede." Kira sobbed, "There was also a giant snake and I just bet there was a pervert in there too." Rinki patted the girls' back awkwardly and gave a Jin a look that said, 'help me'. Jin sniggered and headed inside, Rinki was left to shuffle in with Kira still attached to her side. Kira managed to pull herself together and pulled out the scrolls she'd collected. Jin and Rinki did the same and they left them in a pile outside of a random door.

"How do we open this giant door?" Jin asked, staring at the wall in front of them.

"I know how." Kira skipped gallantly over and stopped in front of the wall. "OPEN SESAME!" She shouted at the wall, it didn't open and she shrugged. "I've done all I can." She walked away and the two Yasou's shook their heads.

"Let's try and open the scrolls." Rinki said, ignoring the Shozumaku in the corner. Jin nodded and opened the Earth scroll while Rinki pulled open the Heaven one. Tsuki popped up out of the smoke that appeared and grinned happily at his team.

"Good job on making it here." He announced proudly looking over his team, he did a double take and stared at Kira. "Why do you have a stick?"

"It saved me from death." She said, nodding gravely, "I will use him to defeat my opponents." Tsuki nodded and decided to ignore the girl. "So go through the door and good luck." Team Maro nodded grimly and blinked as the wall opened.

"Let's beat everyone." Kira said, showing one of her rare serious moments.

Rinki and Jin nodded and followed their teammate through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Preliminaries

For adding me as a favorite, story review or reviewing I thank:

Unseen MysticRain

Ms. kittybits

Zanobi

randomninja2

I LOVE YOU FOUR!!

Chapter 4: Preliminaries

_**Look it's those ugly people.**_ Kira looked over and looked over the sound team.

_That guy that was chasing me, his arms are broken._

_**Serves him right, that loser trying to attack you like that. **_Kira nodded absently as she twirled the giant umbrella.

"All none competitors leave the floor." Kira looked around and shrugged as she followed her team up the stairs. They settled on the same side as the sound and sand ninja but stayed as far away from them as possible. Kira leaned her elbows on the railing and twirled the umbrella that was resting on her shoulders.

"Kira please put the umbrella away." _**Nag. **_Kira giggled at CV and laid it against the wall. The match started and Kira watched Sasuke get his butt handed to him by the Yoroi guy.

"YES!" Kira screamed, "BEAT THE EMO UP!!" Sasuke glared up at her and that gave Yoroi time to hit him. Kira smiled as the two dealt it out and yawned after Sasuke slammed the other leaf ninja into the ground after completing some fancy taijutsu. Show off.

"Hey, Tsuki, wake me up when our people fight." Her sensei nodded and she leaned back against his leg. Dimly, she felt him pat her head and she smiled softly.

* * *

Rinki watched the medics take Sasuke's opponent off the field and turned to look at the screen. The names spun and it revealed the words: Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame. Rinki sighed and watched the two begin their fight. Zaku made a big deal about showing off how both his arms worked so Rinki took a note out of Kira's book and tuned out his words. She simply watched as Shino made bugs clog the wind holes in the guys arms. The medics took Zaku away and the screen picked the next names. Kankuro vs. Misumi. Rinki watched in interest as the puppet master fooled his opponent into believing that his puppet was him and pulled the guy in and crushed him. She cheered for the sand ninja and noticed the glance Jin and Tsuki gave her.

"Oh, shut up, someone has to cheer since Kira's asleep." She muttered turning to the board. She froze and Jin patted her arm sympathetically. Asago Yasou vs. Rinki Yasou

* * *

Kira woke up and glanced at Tsuki, he simply removed his hand from her head and gestured for her to stand up. She stretched and walked over to the railing. Rinki stood down in the arena across from her cousin, Asago. Kira blinked in surprise and grinned in anticipation.

"Begin!" The sickly guy yelled, moving away from the fight. Asago and Rinki stood across from each other and slid into their clans fighting stance. Their arms were held loosely and their knees were bent, Asago made the first move and shot toward her clan member. Rinki blocked her kick by leaping up and roundhouse kicking her in the face.

"YEAH RINKI!" Kira yelled, only managing to stay on the balcony because of Tsuki's arm around her waist. "BEAT THAT WANNABE INTO A PULP AND EAT ITTTT!" Jin punched her arm and she turned to glare at him.

"That's my sister." He grumbled, turning away from her, "Man, I don't know who to cheer for." Kira patted his arm in sympathy and turned back to the fight. Asago and Rinki had decided to have a staring contest and Kira soon grew bored of the two girls'.

"JUST BEAT EACH OTHER UP!" Naruto shouted from across the arena. Kira looked over and glared at the blonde.

_**He stole our moment. **_CV grumbled and Kira agreed.

_He's after Ibiki on our hit list, we'll boil his insides and feed him to some sharks._

_**Mwahahaha I like the way you think. **_

_Thank you, CV. _So focused on aiming her killer intent on Naruto, Kira didn't notice when Tsuki and Jin edged away from her in surprise.

"Hahahahahahahah." Kira chuckled evilly, this time she had everyone edging away from her.

* * *

Rinki glared at Asago and rushed forward, a kunai ready in her hand. Asago blocked her and the two girls' stood there testing each others' strengths. They leapt back and Rinki quickly made the seals for a fire style jutsu. She blew it out and watched as her cousin jumped out of the way. She growled and jumped straight up to try and meet her in the air but ended up being punched in the face.

Rinki wiped the blood from her mouth and eyed Asago as a sudden idea came to her. She shook her head and rushed forward, catching Asago by the arm, the other girl rammed her elbow into Rinki's stomach. Rinki grunted and rammed her head onto Asago's, the other girls eyes widened and she crumpled. Rinki winced in pain and crumpled down into a heap, she touched her head gently and when she pulled her hand away, she could see the blood through her cloudy vision.

"No one wins with a head butt." She muttered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

* * *

"Next match please begin!" Kira blinked in surprise and looked down at the arena.

"What happened to the fight?" She asked Jin, he glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"While you were staring at that blonde, Rinki head butted Asago on the head." Kira laughed loudly and she eventually fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"Oh, oh, oh that's good." She wiped some tears from her eyes and turned to Tsuki. "I'm going to the little kunoichi room." She waved goodbye and walked down the stairs. She hummed as she walked out and passed two leaf ninja girls'. She smiled at them and walked into the bathroom. After she finished her business, she walked out and smiled at a leaf jounin and the guy who had the pretty cards. Concubine or something like that. Personally, Kira thought that was a dumb thing to name a kid, like what if he got teased? Kira shook her head and walked back into the arena. Suddenly she stopped and looked around.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud, twirling in a circle.

_**Go left.**_

_You sure?_

_**Who was actually paying attention to where we were going?**_

_I'm going to guess you._

_**You would be right now go left!**_

_Okay! Jeez you nag._

_**You do realize your calling yourself a nag?**_

_I am?_

_**Of course I'm your conscience therefore part of you.**_

_OH, that explains why I could hear you in my head. _

…_**You really are an idiot.**_

_Haha now who's making fun of their self?_

_**Dammit.**_

Kira laughed and walked through the door into the arena and stopped. The ground was littered with weapons and Kira eyed them warily as she walked upstairs.

"Who's fight did I miss?" Jin looked up and pointed to some girls.

"You missed two fights, one between two Leaf kunoichi and one between a Sand kunoichi and a Leaf kunoichi." Kira nodded and looked over at the sand ninja. The girl was smirking and Kira frowned at her before turning back to the board. Jin Yasou vs. Ryuji Taka. Kira smiled at the two moon shinobi as they made their way down the stairs and sighed when Tsuki put his hand on top of her head.

"Tired?" He asked, resting his head on top of his hand. Kira shifted under the extra weight and shook her head.

"NO I'M BORED OF PEOPLE JUST STARING AT EACH OTHER!!" She yelled down into the arena where the sick leaf guy had already begun the fight and Jin and Ryuji were just standing there. Tsuki winced at the volume of her words and moved to stand by the other Moon jounin. Despite her yelling at them the two fighters' just stood there and soon Kira's attention wandered.

_Hey look at that bug over there, why doesn't that guy swat it? Does he like it there_? _Maybe he wants to eat it? Or maybe marry it? Wait, that doesn't make sense, why would he eat a bug? Marrying it I can understand but eating it? That's just gross. Oh look Jin forfeited…..OMG JIN FORFEITED I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT!_

"WHY DID YOU QUIT?!" Kira yelled as soon as Jin got back up, she grabbed him and began shaking him. "YOU. IDIOT. I SHOULD KILL YOU!!"

"Please don't talk about killing your teammates so lightly." Tsuki commented from a few feet away. Kira glared at him and continued shaking Jin. Jin finally stopped her and moved over to stand by Tsuki.

"Calm down Dragonfly, Jin just knew he couldn't win." Ryuji commented, walking up the stairs grinning widely. Kira thought it over and nodded.

"Your right," She agreed, "No way a weakling like Jin would beat you." She struck a pose and flashed him a thumbs up. Ryuji copied her and the two laughed loudly, throwing their chests out.

"We have the weirdest teams." Tsuki commented to Yuuta, the other Moon jounin nodded and winced as Ryuji and Kira's laughing grew louder.

_**Kira. **_

_Leave me alone, I'm laughing._

_**Your name just appeared on the board. **_Kira suddenly stopped and whirled around to peer at the board.

"Oh, Kira." Ryuji started to step forward but Yuuta stopped him and the two stood back silently. Kira's hands tightened on Sir Sticky and she smiled sadly at the names. She turned and walked down the stairs and faced her opponent. Sick guy coughed and raised his hand.

"The fight between Kira Shozumaku and Kamo Shozumaku may now begin.

**NEXT TIME ON YOU SURE SHE'S A NINJA?!!!**

**Kira must fight Kamo and Sir Sticky fails her. How will Kira fare when she suffers the heart break of Sir Sticky's betrayal? PLUS part of the past revealed MAYBE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brother and Sister

Here it is DUN DUN!

Chapter 5

Brother and Sister

Kira walked down the stairs slowly while Kamo merely jumped down and turned to face her. She shivered and swallowed thickly. She pushed her fear deep into her mind and simply focused on the fight at hand. She finally made it over to official and Kamo just as the man began to cough.

"Should you be here?" She asked curiously, peering closely at the man's face. "You look really sick."

"Quit stalling." Kamo growled, stepping forward a bit, "It makes you seem weak." Kira pouted at him for criticizing her, but shut up and looked at the sick man.

"You may begin." He said, jumping away so he wouldn't get hurt. As soon as he was gone Kamo and Kira jumped away from each other and ended up more than 100 meters apart.

"Are you ready to begin?" Kamo asked, pulling kunai out quickly and crouching down. Kira shuffled her feet a bit and sighed.

"Not really but it seems like I have no choice, huh, big brother?"

"Don't call me that !" Kamo growled, throwing his kunai and cutting her cheek. "You have no right to call me that." Kira cocked her head to the side, but didn't argued and instead moved into her own ready position. Kamo smirked and pulled out another kunai. "Well then, let's get to it." Kira smirked and pulled out Sir Sticky.

"Fear my secret weapon!" She shouted, as she threw it straight at him. Kamo grabbed it out of the air and snapped it in half. Kira watched in disbelief and dropped to her knees.

"NOOO! WHY SIR STICKY? WHYYYYY?" Kamo watched in disgust and growled at her.

"That is not how Shozumaku's act!" He shouted, he launched himself at her and swung, Kira disappeared and reappeared on top of the giant hands in the front. She quickly made some hand signs and shot her hands out quickly.

A handful of wind came out and formed into dragonflies that swirled around her brother at high speeds.

"Yeah!" Ryuji shouted, "Get him Dragonfly!" Kamo formed his own hand signs and managed to make the dragonflies disappear. Kira growled as Kamo smirked and began to make a set of rapid movements. Kira's eyes widened as she saw what he was doing and quickly began to form the same jutsu.

Kamo was done first and he smirked as he threw his hand out in front of him. "Forbidden Style!" A large cloud of smoke filled the room and everyone in room looked away to protect their eyes and looked back when the wind stopped blowing. Smoke still filled the room below and the shinobi above peered down to try and see what was going on.

A sudden roaring filled the air and two giants heads rose up as the smoke cleared. A dragon and a eagle glared at each other as they snarled and roared. Kira and Kamo stood on top of their heads and stared at each other.

Kamo smirked and bit his thumb before running down his arm. A sword appeared in hand and he moved to a defensive position. Kira sighed and reached into her shuriken pack. Pulling out a kunai, she gave it a flick and it seemed to stretch out into segments that snapped together into a sword.

"Let's end this." Kamo shouted, jumping into the air. Kira met him in midair and the two made quick slashes at each other before landing on the ground. Above them, their summons fought each other, both shrieking as they flew around. Kira turned around and wiped the blood of a cut in her cheek. Kamo smirked as he stood.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked, settling back into his position. Kira shook her head and settled into her own defensive position.

"No, I won't let you beat me." Kamo shook his head and laughed.

"You can't beat me, little sister," He laughed again and charged forward. Kira threw two kunai that Kamo deflected with his sword. He swung at her and she blocked with her own sword. They both tried to overpower the other as their swords locked in place.

They were both pushed back and Kira kept her left hand held out in front of her as she brought her right back in preparation to swing. Kamo had the same idea and the two siblings swords clashed together in an explosion of sparks.

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Rinki glanced down at the floor worriedly and glanced at her sensei.

"Will she be okay?" She asked, holding onto the railing tightly. Tsuki glanced at her and smiled as he put an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Kira's strong."

"Yeah, but so is Kamo." Jin commented, from Tsuki's other side, "I'd say their about even." Tsuki frowned at Rinki's cousin and sighed.

"This might end in draw." Asago said, coming to stand next to her brother. Ryuji and Yuuta nodded as they too, came to stand with the rest of the Moon shinobi.

"I hope they don't hurt each other." Yuuta said quietly, crossing his arms and looking at Tsuki. He shook his head and smiled grimly at Yuuta.

"Their Shozumaku's, this is gonna end with blood." Yuuta nodded warily and sighed.

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Kira panted as she and Kamo were forced apart again and wiped the blood off of a new cut on her arm. Kamo had been hit in the side and Kira could see the blood dripping onto the ground. They'd abandoned their swords a while ago and had resorted to fist fighting.

"Give up," Kamo panted, wiping some blood off of his mouth. "You can't win." Kira shrugged and coughed a bit some blood coming out. Kamo had given her a hard hit in the ribs.

"Shozumaku's aren't quitters." She smiled and straightened up before settling back into her defensive crouch. "You should know that." Kamo growled and launched himself at her. They flew in a battle of taijutsu and fists. Kira jumped back and swept her leg at Kamo's. He jumped up and flipped away. Kira stood up and panted as Kamo pulled out a kunai.

She also grabbed one and the siblings stared at each other.

"This is the end." Kamo said, charging forward. He swung at her head and she leaned back into a back bend. Kamo dodged her foot coming up and staggered back a bit. As Kira landed in a crouch she leapt up at the same time Kamo leaned forward. The two met and the two froze.

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Rinki leaned over the balcony and glanced back at the sensei's.

"What happened?" She asked, worry making her eyes grow. Tsuki and Yuuta glanced at each other and stepped forward a bit.

"I couldn't see." Tsuki said softly, "Their bodies were blocking the view." Rinki looked back down and Ryuji put a hand on her shoulder. Asago and Jin stepped up and stood next to their friends. Yuuta looked at Tsuki and the two jounin's nodded grimly.

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Kira staggered back from Kamo and looked up in shock. His kunai stuck out of her ribs where he'd forced it up and she dropped to her knees. Kamo panted and groaned as he also dropped. Kira's kunai stuck in his stomach and the blood was already pooling around them.

Kira laughed and it changed to a cough as blood came out. Kamo grinned a bit too as he looked up.

"Looks like neither of us wins." He said quietly, as his vision became speckled with black spots. Kira nodded as she began to feel woozy and collapsed on her side. Kamo fell and their bodies curled around each other like ying and yang.

"See you when we wake up, brother."

"Bet I wake up before you, sister."

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Tsuki and Yuuta jumped down and raced to each of their students. The sickly ninja had called the match a duel and had left for the medics. The rest of the shinobi stood in the balcony silently watching.

Tsuki knelt down, ignoring the blood pooling onto his pants and checked Kira's pulse. He nodded at Yuuta, who nodded back from beside Kamo. The medics suddenly rushed in with two stretchers and the two jounin's moved away from their students.

**You sure she's a ninja?**

Gaara watched the medics take away the two siblings and frowned as he cocked his head. The girl had been the one trying to touch his hair a few days ago and he had disregarded her as weak but now he wasn't so sure. This Kira Shozumaku seemed full of mystery.

**Just want to apologize for my absence and the fact that I suck with battle scenes I just typed what my imagination came up with. **


	6. Chapter 6: Down Time

**Last Time: **_Kira staggered back from Kamo and looked up in shock. His kunai stuck out of her ribs where he'd forced it up and she dropped to her knees. Kamo panted and groaned as he also dropped. Kira's kunai stuck in his stomach and the blood was already pooling around them._

_Kira laughed and it changed to a cough as blood came out. Kamo grinned a bit too as he looked up._

_"Looks like neither of us wins." He said quietly, as his vision became speckled with black spots. Kira nodded as she began to feel woozy and collapsed on her side. Kamo fell and their bodies curled around each other like ying and yang._

_"See you when we wake up, brother."_

_"Bet I wake up before you, sister."_

**Chapter Six**

**Down Time**

Kira's eyelids fluttered as she frowned in her sleep and she turned over to bury her face into her pillow. There was an insistent beeping and she frowned even more as her hand flailed around looking for the alarm clock. She growled and shot up to punch the machine, it crumbled and hit the other wall. She sighed in relief as she flopped back down and snuggled under her blankets.

"SHE'S CRASHING! GET A CART!" Her eyes twitched again as her blanket was ripped off of her and she glared at the people surrounding her.

"GET OUT!" She shouted, pointing at the door. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" The nurses stared at her in shock and one even burst into tears as she fled. The head nurse put her hands on her hips and pointed at her sternly.

"I have asked you to stop destroying the machines, they are there to keep track of your vitals and when you destroy it, it stops so we think you're dead, okay?" She gave her a smile and ushered the rest of the nurses out. Kira stuck her tongue out at her back and flopped back down.

"I wish I was dead then." She muttered to the room. A chuckling from the door had her looking over and smiling as Kamo limped in and sat on her bed.

"Why?" He asked, settling in beside her. "Then all of our lives would be boring." Kira chuckled as she snuggled against her brother and pouted up at him.

"Yeah, but then people wouldn't be disturbing my rest all the time." Kamo rolled his eyes and shifted nervously for a moment before Kira looked at him. "What?" Kamo cleared his throat and looked down.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've treated you all these years, we were so close when we were little and then I let our parents convince me that you were wrong in your choices." He looked up at her, his own red eyes hooded with grief. "I should have let you be yourself without judging you and I just wanted to say I love you." Kira smiled at him and gave him a brief hug.

"I know, I understood why you did it and I don't care, I've always known that you cared." Kamo nodded at her and she giggled as she looked up at him.

"Did you see how those nurses ran?" Kamo chuckled as he reached down and pulled the blankets up.

"I thought you were tired?" Kira yawned and closed her eyes.

"I am."

"Then go to sleep."

"I am asleep." Kamo glanced at her and realized that she was asleep.

"I forgot you talked in your sleep." He muttered, shifting around to get comfortable.

"I can't wait to kill Ibiki, kukukukuku." Kamo shuddered and pulled away from his sister a bit as she giggled evilly to herself. "Pie."

**You Sure She's a Ninja?**

"I love air!" Kira shouted, putting her arms up to the sky and smiling. "NO MORE DEATH GERMS!" Kamo rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his pockets. "HI EVERYONE!" Kamo looked up to see their teams standing by the gate and smiling at them. Kamo raised his hand and smiled while Kira waved enthusiastically and practically tackled Ryuji.

"How was your stay?" Yuuta asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Loud." He replied, gesturing towards his sister. Yuuta chuckled before ruffling his hair and putting an arm over his shoulders. Kira glanced over from her friends and smirked at him.

"Let's celebrate!" Ryuji shouted, throwing an arm over Asago's shoulder and cheering. Jin yanked his sister out from under him and scowled.

"Let's go to the river!" Tsuki shouted, leaping in the air happily. Everyone stared at him strangely except for Kira who cheered.

"I bet I can catch more water sprites than you!" She shouted before taking off in a random direction. Tsuki immediately took off after her and Rinki let out a heavy sigh.

"The baths are the other way idiots!" She shouted after them, they both tripped as they tried to turn around and soon they were running past them again. "I swear I feel like their mother." She grumbled to herself as she and Jin started walking after their teammates. Ryuji, Kamo, Asago, and Yuuta silently agreed to go somewhere else and hurriedly walked in the other direction.

"I win!" Kira shouted as she skid to a stop under a waterfall and giving a victory dance. Tsuki pouted at her as the Yasou's walked up behind them. Kira whipped her shirt off quickly then stripped out of her pants before running into the water. "It's cold!" She shrieked, running back out and glaring at the water. Rinki and Jin rolled their eyes as they walked closer.

"I think we should be more concerned with how easily you strip in front of others." Jin muttered, putting a hand into the water. Kira stared at him.

"Why're you looking?"

"You did it in front of all of us!" Jin replied, gesturing at their team. Kira looked around with wide eyes and gaped.

"When did all of you get here?!"

"They came out of nowhere!" Tsuki agreed, looking just as shocked. Jin looked ready to explode, but stopped as Rinki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore it." She muttered, toeing her shoes off and standing in the shallows. "They're just messing with you." Kira chuckled before skipping over to the waterfall and sticking her hand under.

**Someone's here.**

_Don't worry, it's just Jin and Rinki_

**No, I mean in the bushes. **Kira glanced over at the bushes and frowned as she noticed a chakra signature sitting there. She blinked before making a few hand signs and throwing her palm out. The wind burst against them, ripping the leaves to shreds revealing a white haired man sitting there dumbfounded.

"PERVERT!" Kira shouted in horror, pointing at him and taking off. "PERVERT!" She ran into the woods for a ways before she ran into a solid body and landing on her butt. "Ow." She looked up to see a blonde boy staring down at her in confusion. "Hey, you're that Naruto kid, right?"

"That's me!" He shouted, grinning and giving her a hand. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

"Cool, I'm gonna be the Candy Queen!" Naruto stared at her for a moment with his mouth open.

"That's so cool!" He shouted, "But why are you just wearing underwear?" Kira blinked for a moment before looking down at herself. Her black bra and panties stared up at her and she chuckled.

"I was at the river then there was this pervert so I ran away!" She commented, flailing her arms around. Naruto gave a great sigh.

"Did he have white hair?"

"Yeah!" Kira exclaimed excitedly before staring at him in suspicion. "How did you know?"

"He's my teacher."

"He's training you to be a pervert?!"

"No! At least I hope not." Kira stared at him warily for a few moments before shrugging.

"Okay! Let's go." She grabbed his hand, ignored his blush, and set off back to the river. She waved to her team as she emerged from the bushes and dragged Naruto with her. She stopped to stare at the pervert for a few moments before picking up her clothes and putting them on.

"Pervy-sage! What have I told you about peeping on people?" Naruto shouted, glaring at the man. "Especially when you're supposed to be teaching me the summoning technique!" The pervert looked stunned for a moment before poofing away. "That bastard!"

"Wow, he must be magic." Kira whisped to Tsuki, who nodded seriously.

"He's a ninja!" Jin shouted, "It's a simple teleportation jutsu! You both can do it!"

"Oh yeah." Tsuki said shrugging. "I forgot." Jin looked upset and simply sat down on the ground. Naruto looked between all of them before shrugging.

"I should go find him!" He waved good-bye as he took off and Kira waved frantically back at him.

"Good luck!" She shouted with a smile. "He was cute." Rinki nodded from beside her and Tsuki hummed in agreement.

"Why're you agreeing?" Rinki asked with a weird look.

"Ain't no shame in lookin'." Tsuki said with a snap of his fingers. "Ain't no shame at all." He hooked arms with Kira as they headed back to the village. Rinki shook her head before grabbing the collar of her cousin's shirt and dragging him behind her.

**Three Days Later**

"Poor Jin." Kira muttered, swinging her legs under her chair as she looked around the hospital in fascination.

"I'm actually surprised he lasted so long." Rinki sighed, turning around from where she was looking through an observation window not able to watch them tie her cousin to the bed. "I thought for sure he'd give in after the bees."

"Or the leeches." Tsuki supplied causing Kira to hum thoughtfully.

"I personally thought it would be the honey in his underwear."

"Or the itching powder in his headband."

"Or the lipstick in his food."

"Or the time we dressed him like Sasuke and dropped him in the middle of a fangirl meeting."

"Or the bleach in his eyes."

"When did you put bleach in his eyes?" Tsuki asked her with a frown. "I don't remember that."

"I don't know, a while ago I think."

"That could've blinded him.

"But it didn't."

"But it could've."

"Enough." Rinki interrupted them, rubbing at her temples. "He's had a psychotic break, it doesn't matter how it happened."

"I suppose." Tsuki muttered, rubbing at his head and sighing.

"I just didn't think it'd be the cat in his shirt." Kira muttered to him causing him to nod. "It's gonna be hard for you to explain this to the council."

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?!" They all turned around to see a boy standing there looking terrified.

"Hello." Kira said cheerfully, waving at him with a giant smile. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time." The boy whimpered, hugging himself. "I can't believe you did that to your own teammate."

"Just imagine what we do to enemies." Kira said, smiling darkly as she pulled out a kunai. "And since you've heard everything, you're an enemy." The boy made a noise before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapse. They all stared at him for a few moments before Kira gave a grin. "Well, I'm gonna go look around." She took off skipping while Rinki and Tsuki stared after her.

"She scares me." Rinki admitted. Tsuki nodded and turned back to the window in front of him.

"That's why I play along."

**You Sure She's a Ninja?**

"What to do? What to do?" Kira sang as she skipped. She stopped as she noticed a familiar blonde and raced towards him. "Naruto!" She shouted, jumping on his back causing him to crash to the floor.

"You!" Naruto shouted back with a grin. Kira pouted at him as she crossed her arms.

"You don't know my name?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "It's Kira!"

"You're from the Moon village." Another voice muttered, Kira looked up at the other boy and stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara, troublesome girl." Kira jumped off of Naruto and stuck her hand out.

"Kira Shozumaku, troublesome boy." Shikamaru stared at her for a few moments before reaching out and giving her hand a quick shake. He picked up a basket of fruit and started walking away from them. "What're you guys doing?" She asked as she followed them.

"Visiting a friend." Naruto replied, smiling at her. "His name's Chouji." Kira cocked her head to the side.

"He was the guy who turned into a ball right? Is he still injured from the preliminaries?" Shikamaru and Naruto both snorted and shook their heads.

"No, he ate to much at a BBQ, so we're bringing him a fruit basket and making fun of him since he can't eat it." Shikamaru muttered, opening a door and walking inside.

"Sounds fun." Kira smiled and skipped inside. The boy on the bed looked up and smiled.

"Food." He said happily, staring at the basket.

"HA! You can't eat it!" Kira shouted, pointing at him and laughing.

"Way to be subtle." Shikamaru muttered from the corner. Kira shrugged before she froze for a moment and turned around.

"Flame." She simply said skipping out of the room. Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged a look before following her and stopping as they saw the redhead walk past them. Kira was skipping next to him, smiling and chatting.

"So I was hoping you could talk to your protector and tell them to let me touch your hair because it's a crime if no one touches it and I think I should be the one to touch it." She stared at him for a few moments before smiling again and continuing. "I really enjoyed the umbrella until my sensei took it at least." She pouted before Gaara suddenly turned into a room and she stared at him in surprise.

"That's Lee's room." Shikamaru said, running past her with Naruto following. Kira stared at them before shrugging and skipping away.

"I'm hungry." She announced to the hallway. "Why Kira that's so interesting! Thank you Kira, I'm glad you think so." She giggled maniacally.

**AN: Wow, I haven't updated this story in forever! Thanks to EPICOTAKU14 for reminding me of this haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I know that my style has changed a bit probably, mostly because it's been at least a year since I wrote it last.**


End file.
